You are Mine!
by Hitam Putih
Summary: "Kau milikku, Sai. Hanya milikku," bisiknya. Ia memekik gembira ketika Sai menggangguk karenanya./ fic dewasa


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : **fic berunsur dewasa. Saya sudah memperingakan anda.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Mine!<strong>

...

Kedua kaki itu semakin melebar dan bergerak mencari kenikmatan atas lidah yang tengah bersarang pada lubang pribadinya. Ia mendesah girang, menekan lebih dalam kepala di tengah kedua kakinya.

"Lebih dalam, Sai." Ia menggeram, merasakan biji kacangnya dipilin dengan lembut. "Uhhhhh... Aku sampai, Saaaai..." Lemas dan kenikmatan telah ia raih. Ia tersenyum senang, menarik lengan untuk segera memeluk tubuh polosnya.

"Sakura-san, anda harus segera berangkat sekolah." Pemuda itu buka suara. Tersenyum tanpa ekspresi kepada majikannya.

Perempuan bermahkota sewarna bunga musim semi tak lagi mengindahkan nasehatnya. Namun ia tak menolah ketika Sakura memintanya berbaling terlentang. Menatap setiap aktifitas sang putri majikannya yang tengah memainkan bagian intim tubuhnya. Ia tak lagi mengelak, menikmati setiap belaian pada miliknya.

"Sai, kurasa milikmu semakin panjang ya?" Ia tersenyum lebar. Membelah ujung batangnya yang telah berembun.

"Sakura-san... Anda harus seko... ahhh..." Sai tersentak ketika miliknya dengan lancar tengelam dalam lubang berdenyut itu. Tidak heran, mengingat sejak tahun lalu ia begitu akrab dengan miliknya.

Sakura bergerak zig-zag. Menyentuh sudut-sudut dalam dirinya. Sai tak tinggal diam, menggerakkan pinggulnya memberikan hantaman serangan. Ia tahu kalau ia tak segera mengakhirinya, ini akan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Sakura lebih suka terlebih dahulu main-main daripada langsung ketujuannya.

Ia memekik hebat, tubuhnya telah terkulai pada dada bidang miliknya. Namun ia belum ingin berhenti sebelum menyemburkan calon benih pada lahannya. Ah, ia tak boleh menganggap Sakura miliknya, meskipun Sakura berulang-ulang mendeklarasikan bahwa Sai hanya milik Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>Semburan itu masih sama dari sebelumnya. Masih sama ketika mengalir keluar dari lubang yang tengah menganga lebar, dan dengan telaten seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Sai menyeka hasilnya itu. Meskipun ia tahu sampai sekarang Sakura tak pernah hamil karenanya—Sakura mengkonsumsi obat yang ia yakini pencegah kehamilan—ia merasa tak punya hak membiarkan cairan miliknya mengalir dalam rahim Sakura. Ia akan sebisanya mengorek dengan tisu cairan yang mampu ia bersihkan.<p>

"Hentikan, Sai." Tangan Sakura menangkis tangannya yang tengah membersihkan miliknya. "Aku lebih suka merasakan miikmu mengalir dalam tubuhku, Sai. Ini terasa menyenangkan."

Sai tak memprotes. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur milik Sakura. Merapikan pakaian mereka yang tercecer begitu saja, sebelum menggedong Sakura ke kamar mandi. Pagi ini ia kembali memandikan putri majikannya.

* * *

><p>Jam pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dari setengah jam yang lalu, namun Sai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk segera pulang. Sakura tengah tertidur di pangkuannya, mengalunkan kedua kaki dan tangan dengan posesif pada tubuhnya. Ia tak pernah terganggu dengan tindakan Sakura. Menikmati setiap desah napas serta harum tubuhnya yang begitu ia suka. Namun tak terelakkan tubuhnya pegal harus tetap duduk pada kursi sembari menahan tubuh Sakura agar tetap terasa nyaman.<p>

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau mau menjadi budak Sakura, Sai?" Lagi-lagi suara menuntut itu berusaha mempengaruhinya.

"Kau tahu dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Sai. Kumohon sadarlah."

Sai hanya diam, melirik sekilas gadis bermarga Yamanaka yang menatap sedih ke arahnya. Sai tahu gadis itu benar-benar mencintainya, namun Sai tak bisa. Ia tak bisa keluar dari keluarga Haruno, khususnya Sakura.

Ia tersentak ketika kepala yang ia belai bergerak. Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia yakin Sakura mendengar perkataan Ino. Meskipun begitu ia tetap diam dalam duduknya.

"Ah, Ino. Apa kabar?"

Yamanaka Ino begitu muak dengan setiap apa yang tengah Sakura lakukan. Ia mendecih marah, "Berhentilah memanfaatkan Sai, Sakura. Aku tak rela kau selalu memperbudaknya." Ia berseru geram. Menuding ke arah dimana Haruno Sakura berada.

Putri keluarga Haruno membaals senyum sinis Ino sekilas sebelum menatap lembut ke arah Sai yang sedari tadi tak terdengar suaranya. "Seperti apa sih aku memperbudakmu?" tanyanya dengan semanis mungkin. "Apakah yang dimaksud—" Ia mendekati Sai, membelai bagian pangkal dari pertemuan paha pemuda itu sebelum menarik keluar apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Yamanaka Ino tercengang, "Sai!" serunya tak terima.

"Seperti inikah yang namanya diperbudak?" Jemari lentik Sakura membelai otot yang menonjol pada daging sensitif itu. Kedua mata Sai terpejam, menikmati rangsangan yang Sakura berikan.

"Atau ini maksudmu, Ino?" Sakura melepas celana dalamnya. Mengangkat rok seragamnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum duduk kembali pada pangkuan Sai. Dengan sensual ia mengesekkan miliknya pada daging yang mulai mengeras dalam genggamannya.

Ino kembali memekik, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah. Ia melihat tindakan nekat yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Sakura, kau memang gila!" Ia berteriak melihat Haruno Sakura dengan santai mempertontonkan penyatuan keduanya pada dirinya. Ia lari, berusaha menahan kekecewaan yang tengah ia alami.

Dan Sakura tersenyum senang. Menatap wajah pemuda yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Kau milikku, Sai. Hanya milikku," bisiknya. Ia memekik gembira ketika Sai menggangguk karenanya.

* * *

><p>Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama sedari setengah jam yang lalu. Rasanya milik Sai yang sebelumnya telah terkulai lemas kini mulai menunjukkan kekokohanya lagi.<p>

"Ayo pulang, Sai." Sakura semakin mengeratkan kaki dan tangannya pada tubuh Sai. Menengelamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher pemuda itu.

Sai menghela napas berat, mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menahan tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya.

Hah, hari ini terasa melelahkan untuk pemuda berambut eboni itu.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
